1. Field
One feature relates to facilitating wireless communication handoffs from a first network to a second network by allowing pre-registration in the second network while operating in the first network. More particularly, at least one feature relates to minimizing pre-registration attempts by utilizing a hysteresis timer to restrict when pre-registration can be initiated, thereby conserving power resources of the access terminal. Additionally, access points in the first network may be associated with a pre-registration zone and/or a secondary pre-registration zone list to more intelligently determine when pre-registration can be skipped or avoided when switching from a first access point to a second access point in the first access network.
2. Background
Competing wireless communication networks often implement different communication standards. In some instances, even a core network may implement different wireless communication technologies and/or standards in different zones or regions. Since wireless access terminals are highly mobile, they tend to travel through zones or regions served by different wireless communication networks and/or implementing different communication technologies and/or standards. In some cases, a wireless access terminal that typically communicates over networks using a first communication standard may enter a region being served by a wireless communication network that operates on a different second communication standard. The access terminal may include dual mode or multi mode communication capabilities that allow it to switch between different communications systems that implement different protocols or standards. This allows the wireless access terminal that normally operates on a first type of network (e.g., using a first communication standard) to operate on a second type of network (e.g., using a second communication standard). For example, the access terminal may include two or more communication modules to allow it to communicate over different types of networks, e.g., a 3GPP2 Evolved High Rate Packet Data (eHRPD) network and a 3GPP Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) (also known as Long Term Evolution (LTE)). As the access terminal enters a new region or zone that implements a different communication protocol or standard, it switches to operate on a communication module compatible with the communication protocol or standard for the new region or zone. Note that eHRPD may be supported in the CDMA 2000 standard.
For ease of transportation and/or use, access terminals are increasingly smaller with greater processing resources. However, due to their mobility and size, access terminals tend to powered by power sources (e.g., batteries, power cells, power supplies, rechargeable battery packs, etc.) of limited size and/or energy storage. Consequently, the operation of the access terminal, including its dual mode or multi mode capabilities, may be closely monitored in order to extend the operating time of the access terminal between recharging of the power source.
Therefore, a method is needed to allow an access terminal to switch between different types of communication networks while conserving limited power resources.